


Scare

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: HIV/AIDS, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I tested positive for HIV. You need to be tested.” Two sentences put Blaine’s life on hold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scare

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Shortly after sleeping with Blaine, Eli finds out he’s HIV positive and warns Blaine that he might want to be tested. In the end he doesn’t have the virus, but somehow the fact that he went in for testing gets around the school and they start bullying him or just plain avoiding him because of it.

When he saw Eli’s name flash across his phone he pressed “Ignore” without thinking twice. 

Then Eli called five more times and Blaine found himself getting annoyed. The thing with Eli had destroyed the best thing he had going in his life. Blaine knew that he wasn’t innocent but he knew that talking to Eli would be pointless. 

His phone vibrated with a new Facebook message and he glanced down.

_From Eli C.: I need to talk to you now._

The next time his phone rang he ground his teeth and answered it. “Listen I-“

“I tested positive for HIV,” Eli interrupted and Blaine froze in the hallway, vaguely feeling people bumping into him. “You…you need to be tested too.”

“Oh God,” he breathed; feeling like his heart was pounding at half its speed. 

“I’m so sorry Blaine,” he whispered and Blaine snapped the phone shut. 

The world seemed like it was moving in slow motion and he could hardly take a breath in. HIV? Had that one mistake cost him far more than he thought? Suddenly it felt like he was surrounded by way too many people and he ducked his head, hurrying through the halls. 

Blaine found himself in the bathroom, sitting on the floor and sobbing. 

The rest of the day went by so slowly that Blaine thought he would go insane. When the final bell rang he was incredibly grateful that there wasn’t Glee after school. He jogged to his car and searched for the nearest clinic. 

“Hello,” the nurse at the front desk smiled warmly as he stepped in. “How can I help you today?”

“Um…I need to…be tested,” Blaine stuttered out, hands twisting his messenger bag strap. 

“Okay…we do lots of tests.”

“For HIV,” he dropped his voice and the nurse nodded, face softening. 

“I’ll get you a room as quickly as possible. Just fill out this paperwork and take a seat,” she handed it over and gave him another friendly smile. 

As he waited, Blaine’s leg bounced. The room was packed with cuts; people sniffling, and screaming babies with ear infections. He felt like they all knew why he was there and it terrified him. 

“Blaine Anderson?” A doctor smiled from the doorway and waved him into a small room. “Tell me what’s going on.”

“This guy I…slept with,” Blaine mumbled, cheeks burning. “He called me and said that he was HIV positive.”

“I see,” she nodded, scribbling something down on a clipboard. “Did you use protection?”

“We did when we went…all the way but not when we did it orally,” Blaine found himself blushing further and the doctor gave him a reassuring smile. 

“Okay, just because you had sex with him does not mean that you have HIV as well,” she rolled the chair over to put on some gloves and grab a vial. “We’re going to take some blood and run it through the tests. Then, I’m going to prescribe you some medication that will decrease your chances of contracting the disease. If it is positive I will refer you to an HIV specialist. If it is negative then we will retest you in six months.”

“Alright,” Blaine let out a shaky breath. 

“How long ago was the sexual encounter?” The doctor glanced up from the clipboard. 

“Maybe a month ago,” he sighed.

“Blaine, you did the right thing by coming and getting tested. If you do have HIV it is imperative that we start treatment as quickly as possible,” the doctor swabbed the crook of his elbow with an alcohol wipe. “Have you had any sexual encounters since then? Any time when you got blood on someone?”

“No,” he shook his head, staring up at the ceiling. He remembered the way he had curled up on the side of the bed, crying himself to sleep as Kurt tried to scoot as far away as possible. He had wanted nothing more than to lose himself in Kurt’s touch but now he was beyond grateful that they didn’t do anything.

“Alright,” the doctor labeled the blood and handed him some pamphlets. “Here is some information. We’ll get back to you in one to three days about the results.”

Blaine stared down at the pamphlets and prescription. “Thank you.”

“Blaine, this is all going to be okay,” her voice softened and tears pricked at his eyes. 

“I could have HIV,” he breathed. “That’s the opposite of okay.”

“Even if you do have it the medications are getting better and better every day. Please don’t worry too much,” she squeezed his shoulder. “You are going to be alright.”

He smiled back, gathered up his things and hurried back to his car. 

The next day his chest felt a little less tight but his mind still whirled with worry. Blaine managed to keep his chin up as he stepped into the building. Things were going to be okay. Things were going to be-

A girl shrieked and spun away when she stepped a little too close to him. Her boyfriend pulled her close and glared. That was when Blaine realized that everyone was staring at him.

“We’re starting a petition,” a Cheerio jumped into his bath, one hand on her hip. “To get you kicked out of this school to stop you from spreading this disease.”

“Being gay isn’t a disease,” he snapped back.

“AIDS is,” she smirked and it felt like a bucket of ice water had been poured over his head. “And obviously you’re whoring around if you have it. We want you out.”

“I don’t-“

“Don’t lie. Matt Kirk was at a clinic yesterday for stitches and saw you walk out with a whole pile of pamphlets,” she rolled her eyes. “Don’t touch anyone with your diseased hands.”

The crowd of students parted around him as he stood there in shock. If the Cheerios knew then everyone knew. Tears filled his eyes and it was suddenly hard to breathe. A hand on his shoulder shocked him back to the present and he spun around to see Sam.

“Come on,” he wrapped his arm around Blaine’s shoulders and led him to the auditorium.

Blaine was full out sobbing by the time they got to the stage and leaned onto Sam. His friend quietly shushed him and pulled him into a tight hug. 

“I heard a rumor. Tell me what’s happening.”

“The guy I cheated on Kurt with has HIV. I got my test done yesterday,” he choked out, face pressed into Sam’s shoulder. 

“Was it positive?” Sam asked softly. 

“I don’t know! It could take up to three days to get the results,” he closed his eyes tight. 

“Okay,” Sam squeezed him tighter. “Have you told Kurt?”

“Seriously? No!” Blaine pulled back and wiped his eyes. “He hates me.”

“No he doesn’t,” Sam shook his head, eyes sad. “And he’s going to hear the rumors, maybe he already has. You need to talk to him.”

—

Kurt was eating the pint of ice cream he kept hidden in the back of the fridge as he scanned through Facebook. He clicked on a few videos and pictures, smiling slightly at the goofy ones Elliot had posted with his brother. 

_43 People Posted On Blaine Anderson’s Wall._

He frowned and his finger hovered over the tracking pad. After he had broken up with Blaine he had wanted nothing more than to sever all ties with him. Then he had hesitated at deleting his number and Facebook account. 

It wasn’t his birthday was it?

_I hope you burn in hell faggot._

_It’s karma._

_Thank God you sleep around. You can give AIDS to everyone else and hopefully kill off the rest of you gays._

Kurt’s eyes locked on the four letters and his heart stuttered. For a moment he hoped that it was a cruel prank but there was far too many horrible messages on his wall. 

His phone lit up with Blaine’s smiling face and a horrible lurch happened in his stomach.

“What’s going on?” He breathed into the phone and he heard Blaine let out a sob on the other side. “Everyone on Facebook is talking about you and saying you have AIDS.”

“That guy had HIV,” Blaine whispered and Kurt felt like he had been punched in the stomach. “I don’t know for sure yet…I’m still waiting for my results.”

Hot tears welled up in Kurt’s eyes and he pressed a hand to his mouth, sucking in a few deep breaths. “Did you tell your parents?”

“God no,” Blaine let out a bitter laugh. “Imagine telling them that their gay son had AIDS. They’ll never let me out of the house. What will the country club think?”

“Blaine…”

“Because I’m that stereotype now!” Blaine finished in a shout. “And everyone knows.”

“The results aren’t back, you don’t know,” Kurt felt his voice crack. 

“I’m so scared Kurt, so, so scared,” he whispered and Kurt’s heart broke. “It’s all I can think about and everyone here thinks I have it. I’m going to die.”

“Stop!” Kurt shouted, startling Blaine into silence. “You are not going to die. You are going to be okay Blaine. You’re strong and you don’t deserve that.”

“Don’t I?”

Kurt’s mind went blank as he tried to scramble and find an answer. “No Blaine. No matter what you’ve done you don’t deserve that.”

“What if I do have it? I’ll be sick for the rest of my much shorter life,” Blaine let out a trembling breath. 

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.”

They fell into silence and Kurt reached up to wipe tears off his cheeks. Any anger he felt had vanished and he was left with an overwhelming sadness. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have called you,” he finally sighed. 

“Blaine-“

“We aren’t together anymore and I shouldn’t bother you with my problems,” Kurt squeezed his eyes tightly closed. 

“Blaine, I want to know if you are okay. I still care about you,” he was silent on the other end. “I don’t know what I would do if you got sick.”

He heard a few muffled sobs. “I’m so sorry Kurt.”

“Blaine, let’s just…let’s worry about your health now. I’m not ready for this conversation.”

—

After the phone call Kurt stared nonstop at his phone. 

Part of him wanted to fly to Ohio and comfort Blaine through what had to be one of the hardest things he had ever gone through. Another part reminded him that they were no longer a couple, they weren’t even friends. Blaine had destroyed his trust, he didn’t owe him anything. 

It didn’t stop him from diving at his phone when he got a text. 

_From Blaine Anderson: The test was negative._

Tears instantly started streaming down his cheeks and he clutched the phone to his chest. Intense relief washed over him to the point where he felt almost dizzy. 

Kurt stared down at his phone and his fingers hovered over the call button. He wanted nothing more than to call Blaine and talk to him for hours but something was stopping him. They weren’t there yet. It killed Kurt to think that they might never be there again.

_To Blaine Anderson: Thank God._


End file.
